No More S'more
by StanXFloraFreak
Summary: For two years now, Penelope has been waiting for Cappy to return home. When he does, will things be the same as they used to be? Or will a new ham throw Penny's life upside down? CappyXPenelope and StuckyXFC


**Hey everyone! Well, this story was originally going to be a ton different, but I had a brain storm. Sorry, it starts out sappy, but it gets a lot better! Anyway, I don't own Hamtaro and related characters, I only own Zaza and S'more. Oh, and italics mean thoughts, k? NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

_ "Two Years..."_

Penelope sat in the clubhouse. She had a glum look about her.

"_That was two whole years ago he left..." _Her thoughts where muddled. She didn't know what to do. She missed her childhood playmate. She was still a child, but in her own eyes, she had grown into an adult. "_Whenever I thought of my future, I had pictured Pashmina and Cappy, always by my side."_

Sure, she still had Pashmina, but she had matured as well. She wasn't always running from Dexter and Howdy. She often accepted their offers to take her out to dinner and such.

Penelope no longer wore her yellow blanket. She also spoke much more, but often would accidentally add 'Okwee' or 'Okyoo' to the end of a sentence.

"_I got the note...And that's the last I've heard from him..." _Penelope remembered_ **that**_ day she came to the clubhouse, and a note for her had lied on the table. She held that paper in her paw now. When she read it, it made her happy, but sad. Her mind was not always like this, not at all. But it was the exact anniversary of the day Cappy had left.

She read it for the thousandth time, silently.

** "**_**Hey Penelope,**_

_** This is the promise...The promise that I promised you a while ago."  
**_

She paused her reading. This note, though written with rather messy penmanship, meant so much to her.

_** "I just wanted you too know, you, Boss, Panda , and of course Stucky are my best friends. And I want you to tell them that, please. I didn't have enough time to write to them too. You might be wondering why I'm writing this. Well, it's because I'm moving. I'm sorry Penelope that I couldn't tell you sooner. I don't know if I'm going to ever see you all again or not. And Penelope, I think I –"  
**_

The next word was crossed out, and rewritten. _**"Will miss you very much."  
**_

Penelope had always guessed at what that marked out word was. And you might be able to guess too.

The promise, encase you had been wondering, was a picture Cappy had drawn himself. It had the two young hams, sitting in a open field, watching birds fly by. The picture wasn't very good, done on notebook paper and messily colored in with crayons. But it meant the world to her. Her thoughts drifted to years before...

"Penelope? Penelopeeee?" A voice snapped her back to reality.

"Oh, sorry Pashmina..." She managed to spit out.

"Penelope, everyone else is outside playing soccer, are you sure you don't want to come?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. You all can play with out me."

Pashmina sat down beside her friend. "Are you all right, Penny?"

"TWO YEARS AGO!" Penelope blurted out. Tears began to fall down her brown and white fur. "THAT is how long he has been gone!" She sobbed as Pashmina hugged her.

"Penny, I'm sure he'll be back..." It was all she could do to comfort the teary-eyed hamster . "And you'll always have me."  
"...Thanks Pashmina...You've always been like a big sister to me..." She sat up, and wiped her eyes.

"If you need me, I'll be cheering on the teams outside." She smiled and got up. Penelope watched the door shut behind the scarf wearing ham. She was alone now.

She sat there, just starring at the door. Her head spinning, her heart hurting.

She didn't know how long she sat there, as the clock ticked, and her face drooped, she lost track of time. It seemed like she had sat there a life time, thinking over past events.

"I guess I should head home..." Penelope glanced at the clock and gasped, "Oh my gosh, it's 3:30!" She rushed out. She knew almost all the other hams would be gone, for most of their owners got home at the same time as Kylie.

She got to her house, and scrambled into her cage before her owner was home. As she breathed heavily from running all the way there, she realized something.

She had left Cappy's letter

"Hello hello hello? Anyone here?" A curios voice called into the clubhouse.

"Boss is always here." Another stated. "Boss? Snoooozer?"

"I'm not buying any cookies you crazy Girl-Scouts now go away!" Boss yelled from his room.

"I'm not a girl-scout Boss. It's me, Okini."

Boss walked into the main room and saw indeed, that the two female hams that stood there were not selling cookies. "Oh...Uh, sorry about that."

"You should treat royalty better than that!" The one that Boss didn't recognize demanded.

"Shut up." Okini said firmly to the girl. "That's just Zaza. Don't pay attention to her," She then added in a quiet tone, "She's a perpetual liar."

"I AM NOT A LAIR!"

"Oh yeah, and I'm NOT related to her." Okini glared at Zaza, whom just stuck her tongue out at her and said something that Boss couldn't quite understand.

Then the younger girl yelled "OKINI IS MY BIG SISTER! AND SHE IS THE LAIR!"

"Something tells me that you're not lying about the first part..." Boss said.

"Maybe because we look so much a like." Zaza muttered.

"I LOOK NOTHING LIKE YOU! AND YOU SHOULD JUST BE GLAD MOM DIDN'T DISOWN YOU FOR LYIN-"

** "ENOUGH! NO FIGHTING IN MY HOUSE!"**

The two girls looked meekly at the irate hamster and mumbled something. Zaza combed back her long yellow and brown fur with her paws, and readjusted her cap.

"Now," Boss had calmed himself. "Is there any particular reason you two are here? Or is it just to annoy me?"

"My camel died and I need a ne-"

Okini slapped a paw over the lying hamster's mouth. "We were out looking for Sora, he crashed his hang-glider in the nearby woods, and it started raining. Well, we found Sora, but he is stuck in his hang-glider, which is caught in a tree. So...We can't get him down." She then thought to herself, "_I don't understand why we can't just leave him up there..._"

Boss sighed. "I'll go get my ladder, and we'll have him down in a jiffy." Boss walked down a tunnel, and Okini followed. Zaza stayed behind though, and made herself comfortable, when a white piece of paper caught her attention.

"Oooh what's this? Maybe a love note to the royal highness, moi?" She opened it, and read the messy handwriting. "...I wonder who Penelope is...I'll have to ask Okini when she gets back,"

As she spoke, the two hamsters emerged from the tunnel. Boss carried a large ladder.

"Hey Okini, who's Penelope?"

"A little brown and white hamster. Why?"

"Oh, just found a letter for her..."

"I'VE TOLD YOU NOT TO READ OTHER PEOPLES MAIL!"

"WELL SORRY!"

"**SHUT UP** YOU TWO!" Boss demanded.

The two scowled at each other. Okini grabbed the letter from Zaza. As she read it her expression softened. _"I wonder if Pashmina knows anything about this..."_ She thought.

"Um..Well...We better go get Sora down. It's starting to storm." Boss managed to break the silence.

"...Yeah..." Okini tucked the note in her head wrap. She planned to go see Pashmina after they rescued the striped overall wearing hamster.

"So do you know anything about this?" She and Pashmina sat on the outside of June's windowsill.

"A bit nosy, aren't you?" Pashmina laughed. Her face then turned a bit more serious, "But no, I've never read it...So, your sister found this? Hmm..." She sighed. "Me and Penelope just haven't been as close lately...I mean, she has shown this to me before, but I never put much thought into what Cappy really ment to her"

"Like today, she was really sad acting...You know how she is always bright and cheery." Pashmina went on.

"I'm sure she'll be back to normal tomorrow Pash," Okini stood up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I better be heading home. My stupid neighbors have probably broken into my house or something." She scowled at the last part.

"You still not getting along with Mystery and Magical?"

"Not one bit."

...

**Oh my GAWSH! I'm so sorry I haven't written anything in forever...Well, hopefully I'll start writing more (I say that every time I post something...) And I'll get up the next chapter of Princess Ham soon.**

**Well, this story will start getting better, I promise. **

**Bye for now!**

**~StanXFloraFreak**


End file.
